


Good morning indeed

by disgustingg_soba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Na Jaemin, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Bottom Na Jaemin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Somnophilia, Sub Lee Jeno, Submissive Top Lee Jeno, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustingg_soba/pseuds/disgustingg_soba
Summary: Jeno wakes up to Jaemin fucking himself on him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Kudos: 41





	Good morning indeed

His breathing is so erratic it almost sounds like he's having a nightmare but Jaemin knows he isn't. Because Jaemin's is the same.

He fights the urge to make any kind of noise in fear of waking up his beloved too soon and ruining the moment. They've talked about this before and god is Jaemin happy to finally act on it.

When Jeno finally stirs in his sleep and starts to slip into consciousness, the older can barely contain his excitement. He lets out a loud moan once again sinking down on his boyfriends cock before lifting himself again and resuming his previous actions. 

"F-fuck Jaemin are you-" 

His sentence gets cut off by a long drawn out groan as Jaemin's movements get faster. Grabbing onto his boyfriends waist he testingly bucks his hips to meet Jaemin's as he impales himself once again on his cock.

"Aw. You wanna help me get off baby?" Jaemin asks the younger, not pausing his actions.

To that Jeno whimpers and thrusts up once again in hopes of helping the man on top of him feel satiated. That's why the glint in his eyes changes at the beautiful sound Jaemin makes, only fueling Jeno to do it over and over until Jaemin himself stops moving, incapable of using the muscles in his trembling thighs to help him ride his sweet boyfriend. 

The mix of their moans had only gotten louder and more breathless as time went on and they were both finally ready to push each other off the edge of their combined pleasure. The feeling of hot streaks of white painting his stomeach making Jeno lose control and cum in his boyfriends welcoming hole.

Jaemin slumps over resting his head on Jeno shoulder, trying to regain his normal breathing rythme. Jeno does the same until he can feel his lover giggling into his neck.

"Good morning" Jaemin chuckles not getting off of his boyfriends cock.

"Good morning indeed" he replies sheepishely, lying his boyfriend on the bed and pulling out of him.

Jaemin scoops up the warm liquid trying to escape his hole and shoves it back in, taking a buttplug from who-knows-where and plugging himself up.

"Ready to get up for promotions?" He asks, a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"As I'll ever be I guess"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :) if you made it this far I really hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it's kind of bad, it's my first time posting something I write. But I would be happy to recieve some constructive critisizme. Anyways have a great day/night!


End file.
